


My Lovely: A Yandere Free! Book

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Free!
Genre: !chubby reader, Burning, Chubby Reader, Death, F/M, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Killing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rules, Threats, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Nanase Haruka, Yandere Tachibana Makoto, Yandere Yamazaki Sousuke, Yandere x Reader, chubby reader insert, yandere kisumi shigino, yandere nagisa hazuki, yandere rei ryuugazaki, yandere rin matsuoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: "You're so lovely, I have to have you".Love makes you do strange things, but if kidnapping, threatening you and drugging you is what it takes for them to have you, they're going to have you.A yandere one-shot book with your favorite swimmers.All characters are 18+.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Nanase Haruka/Reader, Ryuugazaki Rei/Reader, Shigino Kisumi/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Yandere Haru - Threat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains mentions of violence and threats and yandere situations.

“(Y/N)-chan, can you go grab some more towels?”

Gou’s voice caught Haru’s ears, his eyes darting over to your plump form, a bright smile on your face as you nodded at her request and walked back to the locker rooms to grab some more.

You moved from America about nine months ago and Gou was one of the first people you met in this strange foreign place. The red head was so excited to finally meet another girl and connect with her so well. She was even more ecstatic to find out you were going to attend Iwatobi too. Introducing you to the Swim Club, she soon asked you to be part of the team with helping with training and such which you agreed to, happy to find a place in this foreign place.

That’s where you caught Haru’s eye. The male was captured by your form, one that’s not seen that much in their country. You were soft looking, so plump too. He imagined running his hands across your body, feeling the rolls and bumps that were outlined by your uniform.

You were so nice too, always helping and doing it with a smile. You were pure sunshine and Haru has never felt his heart beat the way that it did when he was around you and that included when he was around water.

He noticed the way some people would sneer at you or whisper names about you and it infuriated him to his core. You didn’t deserve that treatment, you deserved to be treated like the finest china, and you’re beautiful and let’s just say Haru had some choice words for those people who have stayed away from you from now on. You of course, never really noticed the people, you were too happy with your new life in this county and the new friends you made.  
You were so naive and Haru vowed to keep you that way.

“Earth to Haru, you okay buddy?”

Haru’s eyes snapped out of the daydream like state and looked up at Nagisa who had a brow raised at Haru’s stranger than usual behavior. The swimmer only nodded as he bent down and dove into the awaiting water, the cool water washing over him like a blanket.

His mind went back to you, it always does. He wanted you to get in the water with him, just you both swimming and relaxing… his hands running down your tight swimsuit covered body, pinning you and taking you in the water.

Breaking the water front, Haru pulled himself up and out of the water, his thoughts getting the best of him as he waved off the others and made his way toward the locker rooms where you were. He needed to at least touch you right now.

Of course you two were close, always hanging out with the team on weekends and at meets out of town, but he cherished the rare moments it was just the two of you together. The last time that happened, the team had a movie night at his place and you fell asleep. Not wanting to wake you, the rest of the team left after the movie, but Haru just let you sleep since you were on his shoulder. His arm was around you, gently skimming your side as your breathe hit his neck.

Picking up his pace, he quickly entered the locker room, where you were happily folding the newly dried towels for the team. Closing the door, your eyes snapped up and smiled at him.

“Oh, hey Haru!” He didn’t answer, only walking toward you with a gleam in his eyes.

“Haru, are you-.” He grabbed you by the wrist and pinned you against the lockers, his hands sliding down and gripping your plush waist as he leaned his body against yours.

“I need you,” Haru’s deep voice hit your ear as a gentle kiss was placed on your neck. “I need you to be mine (Y/N).” Your face flushed up as you only stared at Haru who didn’t wait for you to answer before sliding his hands up your waist and back down again, this time, gripping your hips making you gasp at the sensation.

“H-Haru, ahh, w-wait-.”

Your words didn’t reach him at all as he captured your lips with his, sneaking a hand behind your head; gripping your neck a bit as he continued to kiss you. The swimmer licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, still in shock from the way Haru was acting you didn’t respond to his demand.

Not liking that, He let a hand slide down and gripped your round bottom making you gasp, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. Pressing you further into the lockers, you could feel the pressure of metal lightly digging into your supple skin. Your hands gripped his still damp upper arms as his tongue was swirling around your mouth, reaching everywhere it could.

Finally finding the strength, you pushed the swimmer off you, your breathing ragged and face flushed from the activity that just went on.

There was something different from the way Haru looked at you. He usually had this stoic, bored look but this look… this was a bit crazed. It disturbed you a bit, not seeing your friend this way before.

“Haru, are you-.” A loud slam cut you off. The action made you freeze up in fear. Said man had slammed him fist against the lockers, near your head; missing of course, but still scaring the living daylights out of you.

“P-Please don’t hurt me.” You closed your eyes waiting for whatever Haru was going to do, only to be surprised by a hand cupping your soft cheek.

“Why would I do that to you (Y/N), you’re mine.” He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. Before you could question his behavior any further, voices from the other side of the locker room doors snapped Haru out of whatever mood he was in as he quickly stepped away from you and grabbed a fresh towel, strolling over to the other side to get dressed. Your mind was still reeling as the door opened and the rest of the team came in.

“(Y/N),” Rei’s voice made you snap out of it as you looked over at his worried expression. “Are you okay?” You only nodded as you quickly stepped out of the locker room, not before catching Haru’s gaze.

\--

It had been about two weeks since the weird encounter with Haru in the locker rooms. You kept your distance from him, but still hung around the team as to not raise any questions from the others. 

You’ve noticed Haru’s stares whenever you did anything. It not only unsettled you, but it made you question so much.

You’ve been fidgeting all day because after classes the team was having a movie night at Haru’s. You didn’t say anything because you felt a bit better that the team would be there. Hopefully Haru’s weird behavior would calm down for the hang out.

The final bell rang as students filed out of the school, heading off with friends and significant others to enjoy the long weekend ahead. Gripping your bag, you slowly made your way toward the school entrance waiting for the others from the team to join you, they usually do.

“(Y/N), wait up!” A weight was on your back as Gou’s high pitched voice rang out.  
“Finally, I was wondering where you guys were.” Hugging your side, you both continued down the sidewalk.

“I had to stop by home room to grab something and I think the boys said something about stopping at the store for snacks.” Humming in response, you settled on listening to the red head gush about the muscles the boys have developed over the past few months during practice.

\--

Finally making it to Haru’s house, after hearing a ten minute story about how Nagisa’s quad muscles compared to Rei’s, you reached under the mat where he usually kept a spare key and opened up his house as the both of you stepped in.  
Rustling in the kitchen indicated that someone was here as well as the loud voices of the other swimmers.

“(Y/N) and Gou are here!” A hyper Nagisa ran out of a room and nearly tackled you both to the ground as he hugged you and Gou. “I want (Y/N)-Chan to be my personal pillow!” The Blond nuzzled his face into the softness of your stomach.

“Nagisa! Get off of them, can’t you behave for five minutes?” The hyper swimmer was pulled off you and Gou by Rei who only shook his head at his friends’ antics and dragged him to the other room. You and Gou laughed at what just happened and slipped off your shoes and uniform jackets before heading to the kitchen.

Peeking in, sodas and various drinks littered the counter and pizza and chips were laid out and of course a cake and some chocolate were beautifully placed.  
“Oh, (Y/N), Haru said he had to give you something. He’s up in his room.” Makoto waved at you and Gou as he grabbed a drink and promptly returned to the living room where you all usually watched the movie night movie.

“Come down when you’re done, we’re gunna start.” Gou said with a wink. You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Huffing in frustration, you turned on your heel and made your way to Haru’s room which was upstairs. As you made the descent up, your mind was trying to figure out what you could’ve left at his house. You’ve only been here a handful of times and you swore you never left anything.

Sighing at not having an answer, you turned the corner and made your way down the narrow hall to his room, the last door on the right. Your knuckles gently knocked on the door and you waited. After a few moments, it creaked open to reveal his deep blue eyes.

“Mako said you wanted to give me something?” Nodding, he opened the door fully and ushered you in. Walking into the room, you weren’t surprised about the décor – pictures of the sea, lakes, various bodies of water and different nautical animal figures. It was nice though and a bit calming. After inspecting his room, you turned around to speak only to have lips roughly claim your own.

His hands gripped your doughy waist as he steered you toward the bed where the back of your knees hit making you fall onto the soft mattress back first. The lithe swimmer straddled your waist as he broke the kiss, trailing small kisses down the slope of your neck and across your collarbone.

“Haru!” You gasped out as he gently bit into the junction where your shoulder started. “S-stop, why are you doing this?” His biting stopped as he raised his head, locking eyes with you. You felt a shudder run through your spine at the intense look he was giving you.

“Because you’re mine (Y/N).”

You shook your head at his words. “No I’m not Haru!”

Before you could utter another word, a hand was around your throat not fully cutting off your air supply, but enough to rattle you to your core.

“You are,” He added a bit of pressure making your hand shoot out to grab his arm. You saw his eyes soften a bit as he let go of your throat. “Sorry…but you are mine. I got those people to leave you alone, there’s no more whispers about you around school anymore.” His fingertips skimmed your throat making you tense up.

“Those idiots don’t see your beauty. You’re even more beautiful than the sea (Y/N). I’ll protect you, you’re too naive to be on your own.” His fingers started to move down your front, grabbing your soft stomach.  
“All of you is mine now (Y/N), but don’t worry I’ll take care of you forever.” Giving you a chaste kiss, his fingers explored more of your body as you just laid there motionless.

“W-what if I said no?” You knew that was a risky question, but you had to ask.

“No?” His fingers dug into your soft hips making you wince. “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to Gou now would you?” Wide eyes snapped up to look at him. His face was serious. Gulping, you shook your head.

“That means you’ll be a good girl for me, right?” You nodded your head at his question. There’s no way you’d put Gou in danger. Haru hummed in appreciation as he captured your lips once more. You kissed back as you swiped your tongue across Haru’s lips this time. He seemed to enjoy that as he started to kiss you with more vigor.

Since you were being forced in this relationship, you better start acting like you wanted it. Breaking the kiss, Haru cupped your chubby cheek stroking the supple skin with his thumb.

“I love you (Y/N), you’re mine forever.”


	2. Yandere Makoto - My Love Burns For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of violence and yandere situations.

There you were...

So carefree and happy; swaying gently from side to side on the park bench as your eyes scanned the lake, just enjoying the wonderful weather and day.

Makoto bit his lip as he continued to stare at your form from behind the bushes where he hid well. Having done this many times before, he knew how to disguise himself well in the bush as to not raise anyone's suspicions. His Green eyes scanned your body and the way it hugged your school uniform - you looked delicious.

Ever since you moved here from America, he was intrigued by you. Being Nagisa's cousin, you were bubbly and hyper and just so damn cute all the time. You befriended the swim team pretty fast, accepting all of them as your friends since they were Nagisa's friends.

Makoto was attracted to your personality. Always smiling and offering good words and thoughts to those around you and not even batting an eye at the whispers that started up around the school. This angered him to his core. Students always calling you names and putting you down just because you were a bit bigger than others, even saying it to where he knew you heard, but you still carried on with a giant smile on your face; one that was always contagious.

Then he noticed your sweet form.  
The way your body curved and dipped, the rolls and pudginess that adorned you. You were soft in every sense of the word and Makoto wanted you to himself.

Wanting to keep an eye on you, that's how the stalking started, but he never saw it as that. He was keeping an eye on you was all. Making sure that you weren't influenced by others and that you were safe. Having been doing this for eight months now, he knew your schedule down pat. After swim club, you always head to the park to just relax and feed some of the ducks that usually stayed there. You'd always stop by the convenience store on your way home to grab a sweet treat and eat it with a cute smile too.

His favorite part though was watching you at home. You were usually home alone a lot since your parents both work jobs that make them travel majority of the time.

Makoto had a safe place to watch you in the backyard, peeking into the dining room window off to the side.

The way your chubby form would dance around the kitchen while you cooked dinner for yourself, or just dancing for the hell of it. The way your body moved; wide hips dipping and round ass shaking in different directions with no care in the world. Those moments always excited Makoto, wanting nothing more than to press his body up from behind you and move along with you, grabbing any part of your soft, supple body he could in his large hands.

"(Y/N)-Chan!" A high pitched voice broke the Green eyed swimmer from his dirty thoughts, his eyes scanned where you still sat on the bench as Nagisa ran over to you.  
Gritting his teeth, Makoto watched as the short blond hugged your soft form, his arms wrapping around your middle as he nuzzled his face into your neck. That should be him hugging you like that...not Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa, what're you doing here?" Your cousin smiled and leaned his head on your shoulder.

"I was just passing by and knew you liked to relax here," You hummed in acknowledgement as you both stared at the lake a sense of relaxation filling the air. "Oh yeah!" Turning to look at your cousin, you waiting for him to finish.

He bolted up with an excited grin on his face.

"I wanted to see if you still wanted to join Rei and I this weekend on that little out of town trip we were planning!" He grabbed your chubby hands and gave you his famous puppy dog eyes.

Your laugh broke through the silent park at your cousin's actions.

"I'll let you know tomorrow Nagi, I have some things I need to finish." The blond only pouted, but nodded nonetheless knowing you were piled with homework and other projects at the moment.

Still pouting, Nagisa only nodded as he hugged you once more and bounded away with a wave saying he was heading over to Rei's to help him pack for their upcoming trip.

Makoto's mind was still reeling at what he heard. You were actually considering going on a trip with those two? Clenching his fist, his nails dug into the skin of his palm as thoughts of you having fun with Nagisa and Rei filled his mind.

No!

You were supposed to have fun with him. Laugh and enjoy his company, not anybody else's. What if something happened to you on the trip? Those two couldn't protect you that was for damn sure.

Making a quick decision, Makoto quickly looked around and nobody was in sight of you two - good. Slowly easing himself out of the bushes, he quietly inched his way toward the path to make it look like he just walked into the park. Brushing off dirt and any stray leaves, he started walking over to your form on the bench.

"Hey there (Y/N)-Chan!" Your (eye color) eyes darted over at your friend as a wide smile spread itself across your chubby face.

"Hi Makoto, what're you doing here?" You tilted your head to the side with an adorable look on your face. You were so cute and you didn't even know it. That look almost made him want to scoop you up in his arms and take you away from everything.

"Just enjoying the day, I knew you came over here to relax and thought you could use some company."

You smiled at his words and patted the spot next to you as he nearly melted at the chance to be close to you once more. Sitting down on the bench, he felt the side of his leg brush against yours. Just with that little bit of contact Makoto was nearly losing it.

"That's nice of you Mako, thank you." You gave him a cheeky smile, your dimples shining through.

"Y-Yeah, of course (Y/N)-Chan," A comfortable silence settled between you two as you both just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. "Don't go on that trip with Nagisa."

Those words caught you off guard a bit. Nobody but your cousin, Rei and yourself knew about the trip. "Mako, what're you talking about?" You turned your body a bit so you were facing him.

"Don't go." Makoto's voice became a bit demanding as he gazed into your eyes, a fierce gleam to them - a look you've never seen before.

You just smiled thinking he was concerned about your safety. "Listen Mako, don't worry Rei and Nagisa will take care of me, besides I'll be fine nothing will ha-." You were cut off by a large hand grabbing your soft chin. Nothing came from your mouth as you were trying to process what the hell was going on.

"You're not going anywhere (Y/N)-Chan; not without me." He gripped your chin a bit tighter, a soft whine escaping your lips. His eyes lingered on your lips longer than necessary. Makoto was imagining how they would feel against his.

"Makoto, you're scaring me, what's going on?" He could tell you were indeed scared, the waver in your voice gave it away, but the fact that you were practically putty in his hands at this point made him smile in satisfaction. It just meant that his (Y/N) will listen to him.

"Nothing (Y/N)-Chan, I'm just protecting you like a lover should." Licking his lips, he watched your lips open and close as you tried to come up with a response.

"L-Lover? Makoto, we're just friends that all, I'm not su-." His lips smashed into yours making your words stop. One of his arms wrapped itself around your pudgy waist as his fingers sank into your soft skin. He moaned a bit at the feeling. It was everything he imagined and more.

You tried to push away from him, but he was too strong and only wrapped his arms around you more, pulling you closer to his muscled body. His tongue slid along your bottom lip, but you resisted, not wanting this to continue. Makoto wasn't going to let that happen; you were his after all. Guess he had to be a little rough with is precious little (Y/N). Since you denied him access, he bit down on your bottom lip making you yelp in pain as his tongue darted into your mouth sliding over all over his new territory.

The arm that was around your waist started to tug onto the waistband of your skit. His hand snaked under the waistband of your skirt, feeling the softness of your panties as his large hand groped the supple flesh of your ass. Letting out an involuntary moan, the swimmer grinned at the cute noises you made, wanting to hear more.

But not here where others could look at your cute round, red face.

Pulling his lips and hand back, you tried to catch your breath. Your mind was reeling and you were so confused at Makoto's actions.

"M-Mako, w-what's going on?" He didn't answer you, only got up and grabbed your hand, pulling your chubby body up and into his toned one. Both of his hand wrapped around your waist as his hot breath hit the shell of your ear.

"Silly (Y/N)-Chan, let me tell you what's going to happen." His fingers dug into your skin a bit making you wince at the pressure. "We're going back to my place and spend some more time with each other and from now on, you spend the weekends at my house... is that clear my pretty little (Y/N)-Chan?" Your head nodded, no words escaping your mouth as you stood there petrified at how Makoto's personality flipped on a dime. This wasn't the nice, sweet guy that you knew.

His large hand gently gripped your soft chin, making you flinch a bit at the movement. "Don't worry (Y/N)-Chan, I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to that is." You met his eyes as he held your chin up. His eyes were crazed, something in him snapped.

With that lingering threat still in the air, Makoto leaned down and captured your lips in another kiss, claiming what was his by force of course. Your body went slack as you gave in, you knew there was no way out. Makoto was unstable and all he wanted was you and now he had you. Shakily, your pudgy arms wrapped around his neck as you deepened the kiss; tears starting to fall from your eyes.

He moaned in appreciation at how well you were submitting to him. Breaking the kiss, he smiled down at you and softly tucked some stray hairs behind your ear.

"See how easy it is to listen to me (Y/N)-Chan?" You mutely nodded, your eyes following his movements closely as he grabbed your school bag from the bench and proceeded to grab your soft hand in his large one and head down the path.  
You could feel Makoto give you a side glance as you quickly squeezed his hand as the both of you continued down the walkway hand in hand looking like any other normal couple, but it was just a façade.

"I love you (Y/N-Chan, I hope you know that." Makoto gave you a smile, the smile you used to swoon over, but now you feared it.

"I-I know you do Mako." With that you turned to look ahead only to have him give your small hand a harsh squeeze. "I-I love you too Mako, forever and always." You gave him a tight smile hoping that would appease him for the time being.

"My cute (Y/N)-Chan." He cooed at you. You sighed in relief, but your mind was running at a hundred miles an hour.

"(Y/N-Chan)." Your eyes snapped up to Makoto who had a dark look to him. "Remember to tell Nagisa you won't be going on the trip, alright?" He placed a kiss on the crown of your head as you nodded.

\--

Its been a month since Makoto forced this unwanted relationship onto you and to everyone else around you, it just seemed like the two of you were in a happy relationship.

Makoto would always have his arm around you, holding your hand or giving you kisses in public to make a statement that you were his and only his.

Right now you were at Makoto's house, it was the weekend and of course, you stayed over on the weekends. It always worked out perfectly since his parents were usually away on the weekends with Ren and Ran at their swim meets.

It was just you and Makoto. Just as he said it would be and you've been on your best behavior doing everything he wanted and being 'such a good (Y/N)-Chan' as he always said.

You were in the kitchen making dinner for the both of you and you could feel eyes boring into your form. It always brought shivers to your spine because you knew he would just stand somewhere and just watch you do whatever you were doing.

Soon, arms wrapped around your soft middle as chaste kisses were placed along the slope of your neck. You froze a bit at the contact as you stopped stirring the contents in the pot.

"Mmm, keep cooking (Y/N)-Chan, I'm just having some fun." With that he went back to kissing your exposed skin, his large hands skimming and gripping your supple flesh without a care in the world. Obeying his words, you starting the stirring again, but soon, you felt his fingers playing with the waistband of your sweatpants. Your breathing hitched a bit at the contact. You have yet to make it this far and you were not ready for it.

Sneaking his hand into your pants, he cupped your clothed heat and started stroking it gently, his other hand cupping your breast and giving it a hard squeeze making you drop the spoon from the feeling. You weren't ready for this.

"M-Makoto, stop!" You started shaking and thrashing your body, not smart near a hot stove, but you were panicking at this point. He quickly dismissed your words and pinned you against the stove, you could feel the heat near your stomach, but not enough to burn you which you were grateful for.

"Stop, now why would I do that?" His hand that was pinned in place as well moved your underwear to the side, his fingers slipping up and down your lips. You bit your lip trying to not make a sound, it would only make him more eager.

"I'm not ready Mako! Please, give me more time!"

He didn't even answer you as he plunged a finger into your opening making you scream out. You felt tears prick your eyes as you tried to thrash around more as he started to pump his finger in and out and even added more stretching you out.

You threw your head back, hitting Makoto in the chin making him break his hold on you as you staggered around as the tears slid down your cheeks. "You little shit." Makoto had this look in his eyes, the one that scared you to death. You shook your head and pressed your body into the corner of the cabinets.

"Y-You wouldn't stop! I'm not ready for that Mako!" He wasn't listening as he held his chin in his hand.

"You need to be punished." His voice was monotone and his eyes were void of anything. Before you could respond, he quickly made his way over to the stove which was still on and moved the pot that was on the burner and snatched your wrist.

"No! Mako, stop! I'm sorry, I won't resist you again!" You screamed this out in fear as he brought your wrist toward the hot burner, but stopped just above it.

You glanced over as Makoto stared at you with that gentle smile he always wore. "Oh, I know you won't resist again (Y/N)-Chan, otherwise you'll get hurt even worse, isn't that right?" You nodded your head.

Maybe he wouldn't hurt you now. His smile morphed into a smirk as your eyes widened. He slammed your wrist onto the hot burner making you scream out in pain only to have him slam a hand over your mouth, your skin burning and blistering at the extreme heat it was exposed to. Tears rushed down your cheeks as you thrashed around more trying to get your wrist off the burner, but Makoto held it firmer on it.  
After a good fifteen seconds, Makoto brought your wrist up from the burner and released your mouth as whimpers and tears continued.

"Now," Makoto steered you toward the kitchen sink where he ran cold water on the burn he inflicted. "Is my (Y/N)-Chan going to be a good little girl now?" You nodded as you looked at your charred and raw wrist.

Giving you a gentle kiss to your forehead, he gave you a soft smile.

"That's my good (Y/N), now, let me get this cleaned up, can't have you hurt now can we?"


	3. Yandere Sousuke - Hostage Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of sexual implications, violence, threats, and yandere situations.

"All right, next group!" Stepping up to the start position, Sousuke bent down and flung himself off at the sound of the whistle, the cool water washing over him.

Emerging at the other end a few moments later, he was of course the first of the group to finish.

"Go Sousuke!" He heard Gou's shrill voice yell against the echoing of splashes and other shouts of encouragements going about in the building. Pushing himself up and shaking the water from his head, he made his way over to where Gou was seated.

He noticed that you were there again. Gou most likely brought you like she usually does. His eyes scanned your seated form as he made his way over to you both. You were a bit timid and apprehensive when it came to talking to anybody who wasn't Gou.

The way your large thighs spread out when you sat made the swimmer lick his lips. You were so soft and supple and he wanted nothing more than to take you away and keep you for himself. He especially didn't like it when other guys on the swim team would make eyes at you and he knew you could feel their gazes by the way you squirmed a bit on the bench. Hopefully you'll be squirming on top of him soon. Biting his lip, he made his way to the bleachers and sat below you and Gou, turning around to face you both.

"You made good time this round!" The excited red-head had a little booklet where she logged Sousuke's and Rin's scores and compared them each week.

"Thanks, just been practicing and following your diet." He stated this as his eyes landed on your quiet form. "Hey (Y/N)." He sent you a smile making your face flush at the sight of it.

"H-hi Sousuke, you did really great today." Your soft voice filled his ears and it was honestly the greatest thing. Just hearing praises from you made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Thank you, hearing you say that means a lot." He sent you another smile as red dusted your chubby cheeks once more and you looked away. Looking back at Gou, she smiled between you two as Sousuke turned his attention back to her.

"So, what're you two doing this weekend?" It seemed like small talk to everyone else, but this was his way of knowing where you were going and who you were going to be with.

"Well," Gou started as she slung her arms around your shoulders and pulled you closer to her, your skirt riding up just a bit, showing more of your soft skin. "I'm trying to convince this one to find a date so we can go on a double date, but she's been saying no."

"Why's that (Y/N)?" Sousuke turned his attention to the soft spoken girl Gou was hanging on to, which did irk him a little bit, but he suppressed it.

"Just nervous about how I'll be seen."

He nodded in acknowledgement at her words. So, she was worried about her size. She shouldn't, she's gorgeous as she is and those who don't see her beauty are clearly blind. He wanted to say this to her now, but it really wasn't the time especially around Gou and the rest of the swim team, but it did present him an opportunity and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"How about I take you?" He suggested.

He could see Gou grinning from ear to ear at his suggestion as (Y/N) raised her brow and looked genuinely surprised.

"Y-you would do that for me? Are you sure?" He smiled at her shock and nodded, placing a large hand on her bare knee.

"Of course I'd love to take a beautiful girl like you out." With that said, he gave her knee a squeeze and got up, bidding both of the girls farewell and told Gou to text him with the details of the date and with a final wink in your direction, he was off.

\--

_Morning (Y/N), have a good day and I'll see you tonight!_

Pressing send on his phone, Sousuke smiled at the device thinking back to the conversations he's been having with you.

After he got back to his apartment, he noticed Gou sent him all the information for their double date on Friday along with your number so you both can start talking and not have it be weird on the double date. Being Monday night, he had time to get to know you so that night he sent you a message and you both have been talking ever since.

**Ding!**

_Morning Sou, you too! I'm excited! :3 I even went shopping with Gou yesterday for a new outfit ;)_

He bit his lip at the thought of you in something different than you usually wear, something a bit skin tight and form fitting to show off your adorable body.

_Well, could I get a sneak peek? Or are you going to tease me all day?_

You opened up to him more, becoming more talkative, cracking jokes and even matching his sarcasm. He enjoy this side of you that you were willing to share with him, but he also loved your quiet and timid side. No matter what, you were adorable in every sense of the word.

**Ding!**

_You'll just have to wait tonight! Talk to ya later! <3_

Attached to the message was a picture of you sticking your tongue out at the camera with your eyes closed. He quickly saved the picture to go with all the other ones you've sent of yourself.

Glancing at the board on his wall above his bed, it was filled with the pictures you sent him. Of your cute face, that smile and his personal favorites of your full body in different outfits, ones you asked for his honest opinion on. There were a few pictures of you out with Gou and some of you even at school. Smiling at his phone, he looked back down at his phone.

_You little tease. Okay, I'll be patient. Talk to you later gorgeous. ;)_

Snapping his phone shut, he stuffed it into his pants pocket and made his way out the door.

\--

You smiled at the last message Sousuke sent you. He always called you something like gorgeous, cutie, babe, and your personal favorite, chubby bunny. He was actually an easy guy to talk to and once you both started to text, it didn't stop.

You felt relaxed when talking to him. You were always intimidated to talk to him because of his build and the usually stoic expression on his face, but the man you've been texting the past few days was full of jokes and wonderful conversation.

"Ohhh, whatcha lookin at (Y/N)?" Gou wrapped her arms around your middle from behind and placed her chin on your shoulder looking at the message that Sousuke sent you.

"I smell love in the air!" She squealed with glee and unlatched herself from your form as the both of you walked past the school gates with the other students.

"I mean he is a nice guy, but it's so early to say the 'L' word." Gou only shrugged as the both of you walked to home room.

"I haven't known Sousuke to take interest in many women (Y/N), I think he really likes you. I mean, look at those messages! They're full sentences, he hardly even speaks full sentences to me in person." Your round cheeks felt warm at her words.

Did Sousuke really like you that much? The thought boggled your mind a bit, but overthinking it will just make you jittery for your date tonight. Before Gou could say anything else, the teacher stepped into the room as the day begun.

\--

"Ugh, finally freedom!" Gou stretched her arms up in excitement as you both walked down the sidewalk toward Gou's house. That's where you both will be getting ready for your double date.

"I can't wait to see Sousuke's face when you walk in with that dress! He's going to be speechless that's for sure." Your friend winked at you as you only laughed.

**Ding!**

"Well, speak of the Devil," Raising a brow at you, she continued. "You might wanna see what he wants." Scoffing at her, you nudged her shoulder a bit as you flipped your phone open.

_Hope your day was good chubby bunny, I can't wait to see you tonight. <3_

You smiled at the message as your stubby fingers made quick movements to come up with a reply.

_It was, Gou and I are on our way to her place to get ready._

**Ding!**

_Good, that means I'm closer to seeing you in your new outfit._

You rolled your eyes at his reply.

_Perv. :p You just wanna undress me with your eyes._

Gou unlocked her front door as you both discarded your blazer tops and shoes, throwing your school bags on the ground before bounding up the stairs toward her room.

**Ding!**

Landing in a beanbag chair in the corner of her room, you flipped your phone open.

_Oh trust me, I'd undress you with my hands._

Your cheeks became hot at the words you read over and over. You really weren't expecting an answer like that, but then again, you really weren't mad about it either.

_0.0 So forward Sou, I like it. ;3_

Quickly plugging in your phone to charge, you went to the closet to grab your dress out and start preparing for your date.

\--

"Just one more picture (Y/N)! We look good, it has to be documented!" Gou pulled you back over as she raised her phone up to take a selfie.

Inspecting the photo she gave the okay as the doorbell rang. Gou practically ran downstairs to answer it as you stayed in the room and looked at your reflection in the full length mirror.

Your makeup was gorgeous, a nice smoky eye with cat eye shaped liner and the lipstick made your lips pop out nicely.

The dress was wonderful and it made you feel so beautiful. It was something you never really would think about buying on your own, but Gou convinced you to and you were glad she did!

It was a shorter dress, coming a little above your knees and it was a bit skin tight, outlining your curves you had and even though it showed some of your rolls, you were fine with it. It was black with some silver shimmer in it, every time you moved, the light would reflect.

The outfit was complete with some silver flats since you didn't really like wearing heels and some simple jewelry. Smiling at your reflection you did one final spin before walking out of the room. You could hear their voices downstairs as you started to make your way down them.

"Here's your date Sousuke!" Gou's gleeful voice made you smile as Sou came into view. His eyes scanned your body up and down as his mouth hung open a bit. Gou was right, he was speechless!

"You look absolutely beautiful (Y/N)." Smiling up at him, you scanned his outfit as well. He looked sharp with some slacks and a nice shirt with a simple blazer thrown on top.

Gou's date was here as well and he already had his hands on her. You could see his hand running up and down her side as Sou and them discussed where they were going. As they continued to talk, a large hand placed itself on your hip. Glancing to the side, you saw Sousuke's hand placed there and even rubbing small circles on the spot.

"Great, (Y/N) and I love that place, let's go!" With that, your group made their way out the door and down the dark street toward...honestly you weren't sure where. You zoned out on that conversation because of Sousuke touching you. Speaking about that, he pulled you closer to his side as you walked behind Gou and her date.

His hand was still placed on your hip as he started rubbing up and down your supple skin.

"You know," His hot breath on your ear made a shiver run up your spine. "We could always skip this double date and go back to my place?" His words were very bold as you tried to come up with a reply.

"W-why would you want to skip out?" You felt him let out a deep chuckle as his hand ran all the way up your waist and further as he curled his hand around and cupped your breast, giving it a firm squeeze. The action made you squirm a bit and you hoped the two up front didn't notice anything and thank goodness they didn't.

"So I can have you all to myself." There was something in his voice that wasn't quite right, but then again you could be imagining it.

Turning a corner, the street had more people and was more lit up. Sousuke returned his hand to place itself on your wide waist as if nothing happened. The only evidence that something went on was the heat still trapped in your cheeks.

\--

At dinner he was still touching you. At first it was subtle hand holding and leg stroking, but he took it a step above as his hand pulled the fabric of your dress up exposing your underwear to only his side glance.

His fingers danced over your clothed heat as Gou and her date were oblivious to everything as they held hands and only spoke to one another as their food grew cold on the table.

Two of his fingers slid up and down your already damp lower lips and gently pressed against them making your squirm in the booth.

"Sou, please not here." You whimpered this in his ear as he only kissed your neck and retracted his hand and continued to eat like nothing happened.

After a while, the atmosphere was nice and relaxed. All four of you were talking and having a good time with each other. Jokes were exchanged and stupid stories as well. At the end of the night all four of you were outside the restaurant still talking.

"Well, this was fun, we'll need to do it again!" Everyone agreed with Gou as her date gave her a look and she nodded.

"Okay guys, we're heading back to his place, see ya later." She gave you a wink as they both walked down the street hand in hand with each other.

That left you and Sousuke alone.

Sosuuke placed both hands on your waist, rubbing small circles into your skin with his thumbs.

"So, how about we go back to my place and finish what was started?" You stayed silent for a few moments as you thought about his words. It did feel good and he did stop when you told him to. You only nodded as he grinned down at you and placed a small kiss on your forehead. Grabbing your hand, you both made the trek to his place.

\--

As Sousuke closed and locked the front door to his apartment, he was on you. His hands grabbed at your dress covered ass, gripping your soft globes as you gasped at the sudden action. Grabbing onto the blazer collar with both hands you stayed pressed against his chest as he continued to fondle your ass, moving the material up and over, exposing it to the world.

"You're so gorgeous." With that, he captured your lips with his and picked you up effortlessly, making his way toward the bed. Setting you down on the bed, he started to strip his clothing off, throwing the material to the side not caring where they landed.

With just his boxers on, he just stared down at you with a smile. You started to feel a bit weird under his gaze like this as you started to sit up only to have him climb on top of you. He quickly kissed your lips, and going down the curve of your neck; sucking on a certain spot making you moan out in pleasure. Your eyes fluttered open, eyes scanning the room and soon landed on a board filled with pictures of you. Pictures you sent him only this week, but some others that made you freeze.

Pictures of you out with Gou, places that only the two of you knew and pictures with you at your house, more specifically in your room a place you only disclosed to Gou and you knew she would never tell others where you lived without your consent.

"S-Sou." You voice shook a bit as the swimmer stopped sucking on your sweet spot and looked up at you as a sign to continue talking.

"W-where did those come from?" He followed your finger to the board and didn't say anything as he looked back at you.

"You (Y/N), the ones you sent me."

You shook your head and pushed him away, sitting up on the bed, finger pointing at one of the pictures of you in your house. A moment you thought you were alone.

"No Sou, this one...I was at home." You started to get a bad feeling, your legs starting to move on their own to get off the bed, only to have Sousuke grab you and quickly pin you to the bed. Clamping a hand over your mouth, you saw something in his eyes change, they weren't kind anymore. They were....darkened and glazed over like he changed.

"I know, I was there (Y/N)...I've been following you making sure you're alright. I can't have my girlfriend getting into trouble now can I?" You shook your head as you tried to shout out, but of course it only came out as muffled noise.

"Why're you being so difficult now, you're mine now, so stop your struggling." You ignored him, as you tried all your might and continued to struggle and trash about the bed in his hold.

He was getting irritated at your behavior. With a growl, he pinched your nostrils with his free hand as the other hand continued to be held on your mouth. Having cut off your air supply, he made sure you stopped thrashing before talking.

"Here's what's going to happen (Y/N)...you're going to listen to me from now on. You'll tell everyone we're in a relationship and you'll be moving in here with me. Understood?" You nodded your head as you could feel yourself getting dizzy and disoriented from the lack of air.

"Good and remember baby, if you try to escape me or disobey me again, they'll never find your fucking body... is that understood?" Tears slipped from your eyes as you nodded frantically as he let his hand go. Greedily, you began swallowing deep gulps of air trying to catch your breath as the tears freely fell.

"Now," Sousuke's hands grabbed at your dress and started to pull up. "Let's have some fun (Y/N)."

\--

**One year later...**

You heard the front door of the apartment open and shut and quickly scrambled to your place on the bed as Sousuke's heavy footsteps came into the room.

"There's my good girl." You bit your lip and nodded as he went around the room inspecting the cleaning you did to make sure it was up to par.

You haven't left this apartment in eight months and as far as any of your friends and family were concerned, you were a missing person at this point. Sousuke made you tell everything that you both only dated for a month and then broke it off and after a few months he told you to pack as little as possible and finally come to his apartment. You shattered your phone, only grabbed the essentials and left. Everyone thought the worst and it broke your heart, but you didn't have a choice.

Sousuke never let you leave the apartment saying who knows what would happen to you out there and said he was only looking out for you. All you did was clean, cook, write and spend any time Sousuke had away from school and work with him.

"(Y/N)!" You snapped out of your daydream state and looked up. Sousuke had a stern look on his face which wasn't good at all. It usually meant you messed up and there was always a punishment for that.

"Y-yes Sou?"

"You didn't dust the TV. I wonder what else you missed." Fear struck you as you bit your lip.

"I'm sorry Sou, I-I'll get it now!" You started to get up only to have Sousuke push you back down. He started to undo his belt and you already knew what was to come. You gulped as he slipped the item from his pants and into his hands; folding it over itself.

"You know the drill chubby bunny," He cracked the belt on itself as the loud snapping sound made you flinch. "I hate doing this, you know that, but how else will you learn?"

Nodding, you shakily stood up and slipped your bottoms off, tears already falling from your eyes as you started to think of the welts and marks it was going to leave, but at this point this was part of your life now and it was something you have come to expect.

Bracing yourself against a wall like always, you looked back at Sousuke.

"I-I'm ready."

You felt him place a chaste kiss to the back of your neck.

"That's my good girl." Was all he said before the loud crack of leather against bare skin was heard.


	4. Yandere Rin - Love Grips You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does contain character death and violence. It also have mentions of sexual implications and yandere situations.

“Alright, I love you too (Y/N),” Rin’s eye twitched a bit as Sousuke continued to talk on the phone. “I’ll meet you downstairs when you get here, bye.” With an audible ‘snap’ Rin knew his roommate ended the call.  
“You sure you’re okay with her staying again tonight?” Sousuke’s voice filtered through the room as Rin only gazed at the metal bars of the bunk above him. 

Of course he minded! It’s not the fact that you were over, it was the fact that you chose Sousuke over him. He was always there for you even before his friend came into the picture, helping you when you needed it, protecting you from the bullies that would harass you on the daily… he did everything right!

So, why didn’t you pick him?

Of course, he wouldn’t voice all of this to Sousuke. If he did, he wouldn’t be able to see you anymore. Even though you were with his friend, he craved to be near you as much as he could, but lately… just seeing you with the other swimmer was getting on Rin’s nerves.

“Of course, we’ve known each other since we were kids. It’s no big deal.” Rin’s voice was cheery and warm, but if you looked into his eyes, they told a much different story.

“Thanks man, it’s just… I love her so much, I can’t stand being away from her.” Rin glared up at the bunk bars, fists clenching at his words.  
Love you?

No, Rin loved you! Sousuke doesn’t even fucking know you. Dating for eight months is nothing. Rin’s known you for your whole life. He knows you better than yourself. Now that’s fucking love. His teeth clenched and gritted together at the mere thought of you saying those words back to Sousuke.  
“She’s here, I’ll be back.” Sousuke practically skipped out of the room, leaving Rin with silence as he chewed his lip in thought.

He had enough with being second best. Second best in swimming, second best at grades and now, second best for you. He’s going to get you back, no matter what. Sousuke didn’t deserve you, he did. He’ll make you know that he’s the best choice; the number one choice.

The sound of the handle jingling broke the red headed swimmer from his dark thoughts and he quickly put on a happy face. The door opened to reveal you both laughing and Sousuke’s arms wrapped around your soft waist.

“Hey Rin, how’s everything?” You gave him one of those smiles he adored, the one that showed how chubby and round your cheeks were and the cute little dimples that would appear. He wished that smile was only for him.  
“Good, same ole, same ole, what about you.” You sat down on Rin’s bed and patted his leg like you usually did. Rin’s mind was reeling. All he wanted to do was grab you and press you into the mattress and have his way with you and he wouldn’t give a damn if Sousuke was there or not.

“Great, just filling out college applications… Sousuke and I decided to go to the same college and we’re hoping to get some good news soon.” You looked over at your boyfriend who was sitting in his desk chair, finishing up some of his homework so he could spend the rest of the night with you.  
“Oh yeah?” Rin thanked the heavens that neither you nor Sousuke were looking at him right now because he was fuming.

“Yeah, we’ve been looking for apartments and we think we found one for us. I honestly can’t wait to see what the future holds for us.” You just kept looking at Sousuke with a dreamy look on your face and it irked Rin to no fucking end.

After a few minutes of silence in the dorm, Sousuke shut his textbook with a sigh and turned around to face you both. Grabbing his stuff, he shoved them in his backpack and slung it on his back before going over to you and pulling you up from Rin’s bottom bunk.

“I’ll be back later tonight, I have to finish this damn paper that way I can spend the rest of the weekend with you.” You hummed in understanding as you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing Sousuke down and capturing his lips with yours. His arms wrapped around your soft waist and pulled you closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

“Can you guys at least do that out of my sight?”

Breaking the kiss, you both released one another as Sousuke reluctantly made his way out the door. With a sigh, you shrugged your jacket off and placed it over the back of Sousuke’s desk chair.

Plopping back down on Rin’s bed, you sighed dramatically and looked over at your red headed friend.

“Riiiiin, let’s do something!” Cracking open his eyes, he just stared at you for a moment before closing them once more.

“Just wait till Sousuke gets back.” You frowned and patted his leg, but he just turned towards the wall, trying to block you out. You knew Rin was hot headed and grumpy all the time and just anti-social in general, but you’ve known him for years! Looking at the space that Rin had unknowingly given you, you reclined and laid next to Rin.

“Get up.” Rin’s voice was sharp and it scared you a bit. You’ve never really heard this tone used with you before.

“Why, I’m not doing anything.” You raised your brow and stared at Rin’s back. You placed your hand on his tense shoulder. You started to stroke his arm, giving him comfort, but his large hand grabbed your hand on his shoulder; his grip tight and a bit crushing.

“You tease me all the damn time (Y/N).” With your hand still in his grip, he flipped over to face you. His brows were knitted and he had a weird look in his eyes. Giving your hand more pressure, you winced feeling some pops. “Why do you get this close to me? You have a boyfriend, so what? The minute he leaves, you throw yourself at the next guy that glances your way?”

“R-Rin, what’re you saying. We’re friends, you know me!” You tried to get your hand out of his grasp, but he had a strong grip. Yanking you closer to him by your captured hand, you could feel his body heat.

“I was there for you, for years (Y/N)! For fucking years! Helping you with anything you needed, protecting you from those assholes at school and what do I get? Nothing!” He was practically yelling at your face, anger obvious and you were confused and honestly scared. Rin took no notice as he continued his anger filled rant. “I’ve loved you for years (Y/N) and you never fucking noticed! You chose Sousuke over me, why? After all I did for you (Y/N)… I deserve you, not him!” At this point, Rin was crushing the life out of your hand, but he didn’t let up.

“I-I never saw you that way Rin! We’re just good friends and that’s all we will be.” Even though Rin was scaring you right now, you told him the truth. You loved Sousuke and that will never change. Rin has always been there for you when you both were younger and though your life, but… you never saw him in that light.

Before you knew it, you were pinned on the bed, both of your hands pinned up above your head by one of Rins’ large hands.   
“Rin, stop! What’s gotten into you?” You tried to wiggle free, but he only pressed your captured wrist further into the pillow. 

“You.” That’s all he said before he dove down and capture your lips in a kiss, one you didn’t want; your body starting to thrash around for a moment only to have Rin press more of his weight onto your body, immobilizing you.

His tongue ran across your bottom lip asking you for entrance, but you didn’t budge. Getting annoyed with your behavior, Rin bit your lip, making you yelp in pain, which gave him the chance to slip his tongue in and start exploring his new territory.

His free hand started to explore your soft body, something he’s been craving to do for years. Nimble fingers ran across your breasts and down your protruding belly; even grabbing some of the flesh in that area making you jerk your body from the touches. With his hand exploring the soft terrain, he started to grind himself against you.

Pulling back, you both were breathing hard as Rin smiled down at you. “Isn’t this fun? I should've done this earlier, you’re so cute and so fucking soft (Y/N), I can’t get enough of you.” His lips started attacking your neck, biting the supple flesh and licking the bites as black and blue appeared officially marking you as his. 

Just as it should be. 

“S-stop! I love Sousuke, not you!” 

Rin stopped his movements, his whole body freezing at your words. Bringing his head up, he locked eyes with your terrified ones.

“It’s always about Sousuke! Can’t you just shut up about him for one fucking minute!” There was rage in his voice and body language and soon, he let go of your hands and wrapped both hands around your neck, squeezing your throat like a snake squeezing its prey. You could feel his hands crushing your windpipe, air not getting to you as needed; your hands started to scratch and claw at Rin to get him to stop and release you, but it was futile.

“If I can’t fucking have you, nobody will! Not even your precious Sousuke. I’ll be the last thing you’ll ever see, last person you ever kissed, you’re mine damnit, mine!” Rin looked down at your face, you were gasping for air, even with death so close, you looked so beautiful. 

Rin could start to feel your scratching and clawing become weaker and weaker the more he strangled you. Soon, you gave your last breath and went limp against the pillows; your hands falling limp onto the mattress. Unwrapping his hands, he could see the bruising already starting to form around your neck. His fingers went up to the side of your neck and he didn’t feel a pulse. Giving your lips one final chaste kiss, he got off of you and stared down at your body.

Getting down to his knees, Rin’s eyes racked up and down your body, soaking everything in. You were too precious to get rid of, he couldn’t do that to you. You needed to be taken care of and now, he finally had a chance to do that without any interference or your constant talk about Sousuke and how you loved him. Well, not anymore, you were finally his and his alone. He had a plan like this all thought up for months. It was just when you would drive him to that point. He wished you hadn’t, but that’s how life goes sometimes. 

“I told you to pick me (Y/N), that’s all you had to do, but you didn’t; now look at what you made me do.” Cupping your round cheek, he stroked your face. “Don’t worry (Y/N), I’ll take care of you from now on because that’s what lovers do.”

Glancing at the clock on his desk, Rin smirked as he put his plan into action. Nobody will see either of you again, it’ll just be Rin and you just as it always should have been. Even though your soul was gone, your body was still here and that’s all he needed. It wouldn’t matter in a while anyways, because he’ll be joining you soon.

Then, you both can be together in death as well.

You were going to be his even in death. He loved you with every fiber of his being and even though you were gone, you were still alive in his heart and wherever you were, he hoped you were watching him and regretting your decision of choosing Sousuke over him.

“Don’t worry (Y/N), I’ve got you. I’ve always have.”


	5. Yandere Nagisa - Throne Of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains yandere situations, threats, and violence.

Nagisa’s eyes followed your laughing, smiling form as you talked and ate with your friends at the lunch table. 

He could watch you do anything and he’d be mesmerized by it. His eyes lingered on your lips as you continued to eat your lunch. Those lips that he used to kiss. The lips that used to moan out his name when you both were together. 

“Nagisa?” The small swimmer snapped his attention from you and turned toward the owner of the voice.

“Yeah, what’s up Makoto?” The Green eyed swimmer looked concerned for a moment before answering.

“Have you talked to (Y/N) yet?” Makoto knew the question was a risky one since it’s been so recent, but he was curious. Nagisa’s smile fell at his words, his gaze going back to you.

“No….not yet.” With that said, Nagisa continued to gaze at you. Emotions and feelings where swirling around in his head. The break-up was only a few months ago, but it was still hard on him, you plagued his every thought. You said that he was getting too protective and after seeing he was neglecting his studies and swimming, you broke it off. 

\--

“(Y/N)-chan, w-what are you talking about?” Nagisa’s face was crunched up in confusion as you sat on your bed, fiddling with your hands.

“Nagi, you’re spending all of your time with me.” He only laughed and caressed your large thigh.

“Of course I am (Y/N), that’s what a boyfriend does, right?” You didn’t say anything and looked down. 

“Yes…but you’re neglecting school and swim practice just to spend time with me,” You grabbed the hand that was resting on your thigh and held it; fingers interlacing with one another as you continued. “That’s not healthy for you or me Nagi…I think we need a break.”

Nagisa tightened his hold on your hand. Your words were not making sense to him. Need a break? Why? He’s done everything right as boyfriend! 

Maybe this was just some phase you were going through, maybe you needed a little time to yourself. It didn’t matter if you said that you guys needed a break, he’ll still look over you and take care of you because that’s what a good boyfriend does…break or no break. 

\--

It was after school and practice was cancelled for the day which was a surprise to everyone. Nagisa saw this as a blessing. That means he got to walk home with you, well, follow you is more like it. He’s been doing it for the past few weeks. 

Watching you being in your own little world, just walking along the side walk, your large hips gently swaying from side to side with each step you took. All Nagisa wanted to do was run up to you and hold you in his arms, hold your soft hand and kiss your round cheeks.

The more he thought of this whole ‘break’ situation, the more it was upsetting him. During this whole time, you never once tried to reach out to him and see how he was doing or to even talk at all. His fists clenched at the thought. Did you even want to be with him anymore? 

Picking up his pace, the swimmer was closing in on you and thankfully there weren’t any people around. Deciding that he wanted answers, when he was close enough, he grabbed you and pulled you into the ally way and quickly pushed you against the brick wall; hand clamping your mouth shut as to not draw any attention.   
The feel of your soft body made Nagisa feel whole again, his free hand gripped your doughy waist, the flesh sinking against his fingers. 

“Hi (Y/N)-chan, I missed you.” Even if Nagisa was smaller than you, he was a lot stronger than he looked and he used that to his advantage. Keeping you pinned to the brick wall, his eyes gazed at your shaking form; eyes trailing over every lump and roll that he missed.

You continued to try and break free, but it only made Nagisa even more excited. “Now (Y/N)-Chan, I need you to calm down, I followed you because this man was following you, I didn’t want him to do anything to you.” Your shaking and thrashing stopped as you let his words sink in.

You have been feeling like someone has been following you around lately. It was freaking you out, but you didn’t really know who to tell who wouldn’t tell you that you were just imagining things. Thank goodness Nagisa noticed something and took action. 

“He got distracted by his phone and that’s when I pulled you in here away from him, but we have to be quiet for a few just to be safe.” He finished by giving you a smile. You nodded as the smaller boy lifted his hand from your mouth. 

Without saying anything, you wrapped your arms around your ex-boyfriend giving him a big hug. You two might be on a break, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have feelings for him still. 

“Thank you Nagi, you’re always looking out for me…I appreciate it.” Nuzzling his neck, his arms were wrapped around your soft waist, just basking in the warmth.  
“Of course (Y/N), I’m always looking after you, remember that.” You only nodded at his words, not really thinking too much about them, you were just thankful that he was there at the time and took action.  
Nagisa continued to hold you with a shit eating grin on his face. He didn’t mind that he lied straight through his teeth. Oh no, not at all, because lying got him to hold you in his arms again. You’ll be his again soon enough and then everything will be picture perfect.

Just the way it should be. He’ll make sure of it.

\--

“You’re so soft (Y/N)-Chan.” Nagisa hummed out in satisfaction as he nuzzled his face into the softness of your stomach. He always adored your softer, rounder body. It was too damn cute and comfy of course. 

Giggling at the feeling of your now boyfriend nuzzling his face into your stomach, you gazed down at him, putting down your book.

It had been four months since Nagisa saved you from the creepy stalker and ever since that day, you both had been getting closer and closer, possibly even closer than you both had originally been when you were first dating. 

You told the swim team and your friends what Nagi did for you and they were all amazed. Said person was grateful that they all accepted the story and didn’t question anything otherwise, they’d have to disappear. Everyone saw him as the innocent one, the one who couldn’t do no wrong and that was the façade he hid behind. 

Of course, if anyone decided to get in between him and his precious (Y/N), they wouldn’t be here anymore. Easy as that.   
Your phone buzzing caught Nagisa’s attention. His eyes shifted toward you where you sat, texting away on your cell, a giant smile on your face. He could feel jealousy swirling in him the longer you smiled down at the device. 

“Who’s that?” Quickly glancing at him, you went back to texting before answering.  
“It’s Jazzy, she wants to know if I want to go to karaoke tonight with the rest of the girls.” With the sound of another ping, your attention was taken off Nagisa and back to your phone. 

He didn’t work so damn hard and lie his way back to you only to have you give your attention to others besides him. Putting your phone back on your nightstand, you turned your attention back to your book.

Getting up from the comfort of your stomach, Nagisa sat up and quickly straddled you, taking you by surprise. His small hands plucked your book and tossed it onto the nightstand as well. Rolling your eyes, you reached to grab your book, but he grabbed your wrist.

“I don’t think you should go with them tonight.” 

“Why not? I haven’t hung out with them for a while, it would be nice to see them again.” His grip tightened on your wrist making you wince. Noticing your pained expression, he loosened his grip.

“I know (Y/N)-Chan, but what about that man, he could still be out there watching you.” Nagisa hoped you would take the bait and just stay here with him and leave it be. 

“I know you’re worried Nagi, but it’ll be fine; I’ll be with the rest of the girls. We’ll all stick together,” He pinned both of your wrists to your bed, but you didn’t think much of it. Your boyfriend probably just wanted some attention. “Besides, I can’t keep living in fear of this man. I just want to have fun with my friends and have some sort of normalcy in my life Nagi.”   
He didn’t say anything as he leaned down and latched onto your neck, licking and biting your supple flesh as he left a mark for everyone to see.

“You’re not going.” With that said, he continued to kiss down the slope of your neck, nipping and sucking all the way down. The way his voice sounded was the thing that brought shivers down your spine, not the kisses he was placing. Nagisa sounded so stern and monotone, it deterred you a bit.

“N-Nagi, w-what do you mean?” His kisses stopped as he brought his head up and just looked down at you, no emotions were in his eyes which freaked you out. He always was so cheerful and happy go lucky.

“Exactly what it means (Y/N)-Chan, you’re not going out with your friends tonight. You’re staying here with me; that’s final.” You started to struggle against his hold, his words freaking you out, but he only pressed his body against yours, adding more of his body weight making it harder for you to get free.

“What’s gotten into you Nagi, you’re scaring me.” He just laughed at your words, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. 

“You of course (Y/N)-Chan, you’re mine and I’m not sharing you. With your friends, with the team, nobody.” 

You shuddered at his voice, the possessive way he was speaking was not your Nagi. There’s no way he could say this messed up stuff to you. You gulped as you thought back to when you both were first together; he started to act this way, but of course not to this extent. He would become possessive and would not let you go much, wanting to spend every single second of the day with you no matter if he missed swim practice or if his grades started to plummet.

It was all about you…

“No, not this again Nagisa! This is why I broke up with you in the first place, you’re acting crazy, please stop this!” 

The swimmers eyes twitched at your words. Such hurtful words you spoke about him, why? He’s done nothing but protect you and care for you and this is the shit you say to him? His smile morphed into a grimace as anger swirled in his eyes. 

Biting your lip, you shut your mouth at the look he was giving you.

“That’s what you call me after everything I’ve done for you? I’m crazy? (Y/N)-Chan, you need to be taught a lesson on respect since you’re acting like an ungrateful bitch.”

You gasped at the name he just called you. Nagi would never call you such a word, you’ve never heard him curse before. Your mind was spinning. Has he always been like this; crazed and obsessed, just hiding under a sweet and innocent façade around others? You highly doubt that the rest of the swim team knew about this side of him, if they did, you knew they would warn you about it. 

“N-Nagi, why are y-.”

“SHUT UP!” His yell caught you off guard as you shrank back into the pillows; fear making you freeze up, your plump body in a state of shock at the moment. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut the hell up!” Nagisa was breathing hard, his chest heaving up and down as if he just ran a marathon. “I give you everything and you want to let it all go to be with those pathetic wastes of space you call friends?” His grip on your wrist tightened, his nails digging into the soft skin making you wince at the sharp feeling.

“I’m the only person you fucking need (Y/N)! You’re not going to cast me off to the side. You’re mine forever; I keep you safe in this world and if I want to, I can get rid of you too.” His threating words held value to them, you could tell by the serious look on his face.

Being stuck between a rock and a hard place, you weren’t sure what to do. In a matter of twenty minutes, he’s managed to make you feel safe, threatened and terrified for your life. 

“Is that clear (Y/N)-Chan?” He cooed these words to you as if he was the sweetest being in the world. The drastic change in his attitude made a shiver run up your spine as you wordlessly nodded in agreement not wanting to upset him further.

“Good, now I still think there’s a lesson you need to be taught, right?”

Your eyes widened at the creepy smile that was back on his face. Your heartbeat escalated and you knew that this was the real Nagisa; not the cute, innocent act he put on in front of the public. The real Nagisa was crazy, sadistic, obsessed and likely to snap at any given moment. 

“Don’t worry (Y/N)-Chan, this shouldn’t hurt….much.”


	6. Yandere Rei - Loves Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains yandere situations, kidnapping, rape, and threats.

"(Y/N), where are you?"

Your head snapped up at the sound of Rei's voice, the front door slamming shut as his footsteps echoed through the still air. Taking a deep breath, you plastered on a fake smile and picked up the tray that held his tea making your way to the living room.

Having done this same routine for the past year, you knew his schedule and as expected, there he was, sitting on the couch, eyes lingering on your plump body as you approached him.

"Here's your tea Rei, Jasmine with a spoonful of sugar."

Sitting next to him, the cushion dipped due to your weight. Rei only hummed and grabbed the tea cup, taking a long sip.

You didn't move from your spot next to him... one of the many rules that have been in place for as long as you could remember. Placing the tray on the coffee table in front of you both, you waited until he was finished with his tea, the clanking of him putting it back on the tray prepared you for what was next.

"My tea was cold, but I know something you can do to make up for the mistake," Rei stopped his words, his large hands rubbing your soft thigh before creeping up, fingers pushing the fabric of the skirt you had on up revealing silky panties. You bite your lip hold in noises he might mistake as enjoyment as his fingers danced along the waist band of them.

He always said that. The tea was cold, but you knew better. You knew he only said that so he could get you on your back and you had no way of denying him.

You were trapped here.

You've been trapped for the past year and it was slowly driving you crazy. The rules, staying in the house, being Rei's slave and fuck toy. It was all driving you up the wall and you weren't sure how much longer you would last at this rate.

A year and a half ago you met Rei in your college class, you actually asked him a question about the notes and he helped you and from then on, you both hung out. Met up for study nights, you went to his place for movie nights... it was nice and casual. It was college after all, the time to put yourself out there, but something went wrong.

A few months after meeting, Rei asked you to be his girlfriend which you accepted in a heartbeat.

Being a bigger girl, guys weren't really interested in you and if they were, it was all part of a cruel joke that only left you in tears, but Rei was different. He cared about you and he told you that daily. He told you he loved your softness, the way you carried yourself and everything about you.

Rei was supposed to be the one...

It was good for a few months, but once you started coming out of your shell and making friends with other students on campus, Rei began to get jealous. You caught him on more than one occasion creeping around when you were with other students either hanging out or studying. You brushed it off as him just checking on you, but the more it continued, the more uncomfortable you got.

The breaking point was when Rei followed you and a fellow classmate to the coffee shop you agreed to meet at to catch up on notes for an upcoming presentation.

You caught him staring at you both. He was across the street sitting at a table at the little café that was there, his gaze piercing and jaw clenched. You quickly went over notes and said goodbye to your partner and all the while, Rei was still there, scowling the more you spoke to your partner.

You confronted him about it at his place the next night, your mind filled with so many questions and concerns as you thought of how his behavior had changed over the past few months. It was freaking you out to the point of you being paranoid whenever you were out in public. You were afraid he was watching your every move.

You brought up the idea of going on a break. Giving you both a chance to breathe and take time for yourselves, but he blew up at that. The memory always sends a shiver down your spine.

It was a side of Rei you've never seen before and after that, it wasn't the only time you saw it, but that first encounter of his true self will always be with you.

\--

_"Break up?" Rei's voice was soft as his eyes casted toward the ground. His smile gone and replaced with a neutral, almost stoic look._

_"Not a break up, just a break... ya know, to get our thoughts together and take time to ourselves." You explained it in more detail hoping that it would get through to him. You went to set your hand on his shoulder, but it was taken in his grip, squeezing it to the point of some bones popping, your fingers turning a shade of white from the lack of blood getting to them._

_"No (Y/N), I don't know!" With your hand still in his hold, he pushed you against the wall, pinning your form there so you couldn't escape._

_"R-Rei, what are y-." You didn't get the chance to finish your sentence when he slammed his other hand against your mouth, clamping it shut, but the impact made your head ricochet against the wall; leaving a dull throbbing pain._

_"SHUT UP!" The rage that dripped from his mouth made you freeze. Every bone and muscle in your body were still. You never heard Rei raise your voice and never at you. It was something he said he'd never do to you, but now... now you were questioning everything this man has ever told you. Was any of it even true?_

_"You're not leaving, you're not leaving me (Y/N)," He was whispering this into your ear. His body still pinning you against the wall. Your head and hand were still throbbing as silent tears started to run down your round cheeks. "You're mine... mine forever."_

_Your eyes went wide at his words, his crazed words. You shook your head, struggling to get out of his hold. You need to get out of this place, you needed to get help. Rei only laughed at your feeble attempts at escape. They way your chubby body struggled against his hold really riled him up. The way your hips shook, the muffled words and that look of desperation in your eyes._

_God you were beautiful like this._

_"The more you struggle, the more I want you (Y/N)...there's no escape and I've made sure you'll never leave my side again." Removing his hand from your mouth, you didn't get the chance to scream as Rei captured your lips with his._

_That night started your imprisonment._

_Of course friends and family and campus staff started looking for you, desperate and worried about you, but after nine months of nothing, most of them stopped._

_You were alone....with him._

\--

"Y-you're so soft (Y/N)."

You didn't say anything as Rei continued his thrusts, your body betraying you as soft mewls and moans emitted from your mouth, but you really didn't want this... you haven't for the past year.

Your gaze lingered on Rei, his eyes closed and head tilted back as a string of moans came from his mouth. His arms held your plush legs and thighs apart. Rolling your head to the side, you made eye contact with the security camera in the corner.

These things were the main cause of you staying here. Rei had them installed in every room. They were running all day, every day. Yes, you could run away, they were just camera's right? Well, the one time you did, the police didn't believe you. Said you were out of your mind and then Rei showed up and explained that you didn't take your medicine that day.

They brushed you off because Rei was there. He was well known in the town and college. The top student, the most polite student. He could do no wrong in everyone's eyes. Your parents were in another city, hours from the college, your college friends moved away. Everyone in the town forgot about you and those you did encounter thought you were crazy. There was no escape from him...there never will be.

A gasp spilled from your mouth as Rei emptied himself inside of you. Biting your lip, you kept your cries silent, the tears soaking into the sheets. This was the first time he came inside of you... he told you he wanted a family and that was it. He didn't care about your thoughts or feelings.

He wanted a family and now he might get one.

Pulling out, you could feel the hot liquid drip out. You didn't want this, not now and not in this situation. "(Y/N)." Rolling your head up, you gazed up at Rei. The look on his face reminded you of the Rei you thought you knew.

His voice was soft and he even smiled down at you. One of his hands racked through your hair before cupping your flushed cheek. His tenderness startled you a bit. He was sweet once in a blue moon, but never like this, especially after sex.

"We're going to be great parents." His hand traveled down the slope of your neck, over your breasts and finally stopped at your soft, round stomach. He softly stroked it, and rubbed it as if something precious was in there and for all you knew, there might be.

"W-we're not ready." You knew voicing your opinion was a gamble. Most of the time it ended with a punishment, but this was huge and you'd be damned if your voice wasn't heard.

Grinning, Rei flipped your position, making you be on top. Your legs straddled his waist. You could feel him becoming hard again. His hands started to rub your legs trying to soothe you.

"We are...we have been." That was all Rei said as he started to move your plump body against his cock, obviously ready to go for round two. That was it... that was all the discussion that was going to go on with this topic.

\--

"I think it's time to take it (Y/N)."

Rei's voice rattled in your ear as he held your hair back so it wouldn't get into the toilet or the puke that was coming out of your mouth. This has been happening for the past few weeks and at first you thought it was just a bug you caught.

After you finished puking, Rei smoothed your hair and helped you up from the toilet brim. He even helped you clean your mouth so the nasty taste would go away. Wiping your mouth on a towel, you glared at the pink box in the corner of the vanity. Rei bought the pregnancy test a few weeks ago when you started to get sick.

You didn't want to believe it, but now you had a feeling that it was it. Rei slid you the box. He had a smile on his face as you opened the box.

\--

Rei rubbed your shoulders as you both sat on the bed. The ticking of the clock echoing in the silent room.

The alarm on Rei's phone scared you a bit as it rang out. Shutting it off, you glared at the bathroom door. You were terrified of seeing the results. Helping you up, he ushered you to the bathroom. You knew he was excited, the potential idea of having a child was all he's wanted for the past few months.

"Can you look." Your soft voice spilled out.

Rei nodded and gave your cheek a kiss before picking up the test. Your heart dropped to your chest as Rei surprised you by kissing you. Your eyes slid down to the test in his hand and there it was; the dreaded plus sign.

There was no way out... and now, there's going to be another prisoner.


	7. Yandere Kisumi - Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains yandere situations, mentions of sexual situations, threats and knife play.

“Here (Y/N)-Chan, beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl.” A giant smile lit up your round face as you grabbed the bouquet of sunflowers. Smelling the bunch, you turned your smile up to your boyfriend – Kisumi.

“Thank you Kisu, I love them and I love you.” 

The pink haired boy grinned down at you, bending down and giving your forehead a chaste kiss; his lips lingering a bit longer than usual on your soft skin before pulling away. Every time Kisumi was with you, your heart soared with his sweet words and gestures. Having been together for three years, he still makes your heart skip a beat. 

With an arm slung around your plush waist, he held you close to his side as you both made your way down the street toward his place as per usual. Each weekend you would spend it all with Kisumi at his house, it was a cozy place where you both cooked, read and spent hours with limbs wrapped around one another.

It was your safe haven.

Kisumi dug his fingers into your soft skin a bit, making you wince, but you didn’t really think much of it. He probably didn’t mean to. Lately, Kisumi has been a bit rougher than what you were used to, but you knew it was just an accident… right? 

Ushering you in the door, he quickly shut it and locked it. Shedding your school uniform jacket and placing your bag on the floor, you followed Kisumi into the kitchen, wrapping your arms around his waist and kissing in between his shoulder blades. He hummed in response and turned around in your arms so he was facing you. 

“Does my cute (Y/N) want a snack?”  
Before you could answer, he reached behind him and slid a kitchen knife off the counter and with his other hand, reached for a strawberry. With a smile, he started slicing the strawberry in his hand and offering you the sliced fruit on the knife. Again, this was something he never did. Whenever he feed you strawberries he would do it whole, not with a knife in your face. It did unnerve you a bit, but you opened your mouth a bit as he pushed the fruit from the blade into your mouth. He continued to do this until the whole fruit was gone, the sweetness still lingering in your mouth.

With the knife still in his hands, Kisumi gently traced the tip of it around your mouth making you freeze up at the contact. 

“So plump and juicy…” Kisumi started to drag the dull part of the knife down your chin and the slope of your neck making your breath hitch at the sensation. 

“K-Kisumi…what’re you doing?” He didn’t answer until the knife hit the edge of your tank top, lingering there for a few moments before he retracted it, putting the knife back on the counter.

“I’m sorry dear, it’s just you’re so soft and plump, I just couldn’t help myself.” He gave you a cheeky smile and turned back to continue to cut the strawberries. Backing away, you made your way to Kisumi’s bedroom to calm yourself down and to think. The knife incident freaked you out a bit and as you sat on his bed, more thoughts filling your head at the odd behavior your boyfriend has been showing in the past few weeks.

\--

It all started when you started to hang out more often with the swim team. Makto wanted you to hang out with you since you haven’t seen each other for the past few months. However, Kisumi would tag along with you all and just sit quietly with you all and not contribute to the conversation…just stare at you and the other boys.

It was odd since Kisumi knew some of the boys and were always friendly with them. After a while, it made the team a bit uncomfortable and they didn’t invite you out with them anymore. 

After that, Kisumi returned to his happy go lucky self when it was just the two of you.  
He became more possessive of you too. Wanting to know where you were at all hours of the day, including during school hours. Asking you who you were texting with a smile on your face, accusing you of cheating on him one minute and smiling at you and just saying you’re probably just texting a girlfriend of yours.

His mood swings were wild and unpredictable. The only time he was somewhat normal and calm was when he was with you and you gave him your undivided attention.

\--

The more you thought of his odd behaviors, the more you began to question him and this relationship. The doorknob turned as you plastered a smile on your face, the door opening fully, revealing Kisumi with a bowl of fresh strawberries and cream. 

Shutting the door, he also locked it and made his way toward you, snack in hand. As the bed dipped, his hand skimmed your leg, gripping your outer thigh.

“Something sweet for us to share.”

Planting a kiss on your round cheek, he dipped a slice of strawberry in the cream and offered it to you. With no knife in sight, you opened your mouth as he plopped it in. After a while of him feeding you and him snacking on some slices himself, the bowl was empty and he put it on his nightstand before turning his attention to you. 

“Kisu, this is nice, but could we maybe do something different this weekend?” 

Your boyfriend’s smile dropped a bit at your words. 

“What do you mean (Y/N)-Chan?”

“Maybe we can hang out with Makoto and the others, do some ka-.”

“NO!” Kisumi cut you off with a harsh yell, making you jump a bit, placing your hand over your erratic heart.

“I-It’s just karaoke Kisu, what’s wrong with you.” 

He didn’t answer you, just stared at you and gripped your upper arm tightly and dragged you down onto the bed.

Straddling you and pinning both arms in place above your head, you were rendered helpless as you just stared wide eyed up at Kisumi. Even if he wanted to have sex, he was never this rough.

“No! It’ll start out as karaoke and then what (Y/N), huh? Then, I’ll find you in bed with Makoto! That’s all you ever talk about. Makoto this, Makoto that… I’m tired of him.”

Digging his nails into your wrists that he was restraining, Kisumi finished his speech, his breathing ragged and eyes filled with rage. You were shook up at his outrage, never hearing him yell at you before. It honestly scared you.

“W-what! I’d never cheat on you! Makoto is like a brother to me. I love you Kisumi, you know this! What’s wrong with you?”   
You could feel tears start to well in your eyes as Kisumi only laughed at your words and leaned down getting closer to your face. 

“What’s wrong with me? I love you (Y/N) and you obviously don’t care about me… texting every man who’ll give you second glance on the streets. Or, meeting up with Makoto to get your fill.”

“Kisumi, I would never! You know that. You’re the only one for me, but right now you’re scaring me… please stop this.”

Without responding Kisumi captured your lips in a harsh kiss; teeth clashing against each other and his hands leaving your wrists and running down your soft skin, gripping your breasts. It only lasted a moment before he pulled back and stared down at you.

“If you love me… stay with me.”

“Y-Yes, of course I will.” 

You hoped to see his smile again, but it wasn’t there. He was still stoic like and it made you a bit nervous to say the least.  
“No (Y/N), I don’t think you understand… stay in my house with me. You won’t be leaving. This is where you’ll be staying for now on, with me, for the rest of our lives.”  
You stayed silent as he explained this. It sounded like prison. You being locked up in this house without any contact with the outside world. You weren’t sure what was going through Kisumi’s mind right now, but you knew it wasn’t normal. 

“Kisumi, you can’t keep me captive here… that’s not love… that’s imprisonment.”   
In a fit of rage, Kisumi punched the headboard above your head making you scream out in fear as your body flinched and tensed up at his action. 

“Not love? I love you with my whole fucking heart (Y/N)! I’m protecting you from the outside world. You might not see it now, but you will and you’ll thank me for it. It’ll just be me and you from now on. It’ll all be perfect just as it should be.”

\--

“(Y/N)-Chan, I’m home!” Kisumi’s voice rang out through the house as you perked up, wiping your hands on a dish towel before going into the living room to meet your boyfriend.

“Welcome home Kisumi, I missed you.”

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you as his hand caressed the bump that was growing from your already soft stomach. Yes, you were pregnant with his child. Having been living with Kisumi for the past three years, you both decided that a child would be a great addition. 

That day, three years ago where Kisumi told you that everything would be perfect… he was right. That weekend you didn’t leave on Sunday like usual, you just continued to stay with him. The more he said he loved you, the more you believed him. The sweet words and loving touches, it was perfect. Of course you missed your friends and family, but the love and protection that Kisumi gave you was enough and through the years, you became accustomed to your new life with him.

You stayed in the house, cleaning and cooking and doing various hobbies to pass the time while Kisumi attended classes and worked to provide for you. He never raised his voice at you again or roughly grabbed you out of the blue, everything was back to normal.

“What did you do today my sweet?”  
Patting his lap, you smiled and eased yourself onto his lap where he held you, hand protectively on your even rounder stomach. You did gain some weight through the years of staying inside the house, but Kisumi loved your plumper form from the weight gain. He started planting kisses down the slope of your neck as you answered.

“Just made some more blankets and little hats for our little girl.” He hummed in delight as his hands skimmed down your legs, grabbing the fabric of your dress and pulling it up a bit revealing your panties.  
“I’m sure they’re adorable (Y/N), but right now all I want to see is you spread out on our bed… or, we can just do it right here, give the neighbors a bit of a show.” He gestured to the open window as his fingers skimmed the top of your panties, teasingly disappearing under the fabric and lightly brushing against your already wet core.  
“W-wherever you want Kisumi.”

“Mmm, good answer (Y/N). Let’s head upstairs, I don’t want the neighbors to hear your sweet noises.” Nibbling your earlobe a bit, he positioned you bridal style and easily picked you up, making his way to your shared bedroom.

“Kisumi?”

Starting up the stairs, he looked down at you indicating you to continue on with your thoughts.

“D-do you think when our little girl’s born… I-I could reach out to mom… you know, to let her know she’s a grandmother?” You smiled a bit at the daydream running through your mind as you caressed your growing stomach at the thought. 

“Tell her? But why (Y/N), not only would that interfere with our time with her, but she’ll always be over at the house and we won’t have any privacy. Isn’t it perfect like this (Y/N)… just you and me and now, our little girl on the way?” 

“O-oh, of course, you’re right Kisu, it… it was silly of me to bring it up. I-It is perfect here, just us and now our little girl.”

Sitting you on the bed, he gently caressed your face, his eyes scanning your body as he licked his lips. 

“It’s okay (Y/N), I know a way you can make your little slip up right again… just lay back and let me do the rest.”


	8. !Yandere !CEO Rei Ryugazaki X Reader - Degrading Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of physical assault, sexual assault, humiliation, degrading names and actions, mentions of pregnancy, yandere behavior, kidnapping.

\--

Narrowed, piercing eyes scanned one of the many reports that were scattered around the giant oak desk; a statement piece of course.

You stood there, as usual, waiting for Mr. Ryugazaki to finish the report that you gave him, the monthly report that he specifically asked you to do. Being a very articulate man, he told you to wait as he read your reports, and not wanting to go against your boss in fear of losing your job, you stood there week after week as his eyes scanned your organized reports.

You weren't sure why Mr. Ryugazaki wanted you to do the reports, he had an assistant for those types of things, but his cold eyes did strike fear within you and you accepted his request...what else were you supposed to do.

He had a reputation of being stoic and emotionless when it came to his employees' feelings and such and being downright ruthless; firing workers for the littlest of things.

"Run them again." A loud slap echoed through the silent office.

Gulping, you snapped your attention back to your boss who had a scowl on his face and was leaning back in his leather chair. Quickly snatching the report back, you held it to your chest before stammering out, "I-I already ran them twice sir."

Clutching the report tighter, you were terrified to see his reaction. Speaking out against Mr. Ryugazaki was almost like a death sentence. The squeaking of rolling wheels made your whole body stiff up. Then came the footsteps, a few hard and heavy steps as they made their way around the oak desk and promptly came behind you.

You didn't dare move a muscle, you could feel a bead of sweat run down your neck at the stress and fear you were feeling.

Large hands placed themselves on your hips, the grip causing you to wince a bit at the force. Pressing his body against your backside you felt his hot breath hit your ear. "What was that (Y/N)?" His monotone voice whispered this into your ear, grip on your hips getting tighter.

"Now, I know you're not the smartest...dear, but I know you're smart enough to know not to question me, am I right?" His hands traveled from your hips toward your thighs.

You couldn't comprehend anything right now, your mind was fuzzy, your mouth was dry and you stayed silent which didn't please your boss. Slapping your outer thigh, he pushed you against the desk, pinning you there. You let out a yelp at the events as you tried to wiggle free from in between him and the desk.

"Why're you being so bad tonight, not the smartest decision (Y/N)." Pushing himself against you, you could feel how hard he was.

You didn't want to do this again, but he was so unstable. He was obsessed with you that was a fact and you really wanted to quit, but he already told you he knew where you lived, your routine, your family and...and he was unpredictable. You couldn't tell a soul, he'd kill those you loved if you did you knew that for a fact.

"I-I k-know tho-those numbers a-are right s-sir," Rei growled and ripped the report from your hands giving him access to your chest where he groped your right breast roughly.

"I m-mean master. I know the numbers are right master...N-Nagisa double checked them before I-I handed them to you." A yell erupted through your throat, you knew nobody would hear you anyways if they were in the office, his office was sound proof. Rei held your hair and yanked it back. You could feel some of your hairs ripping or rip completely off from your scalp. Tears slid down your cheeks from the pain as he only gripped your hair tighter.

"NAGISA?" Rei exploded in a fit of rage and threw you onto the floor by your hair. Your knees hit the wooden floor. You stayed there on your knees afraid to move an inch as he stood in front of you, towering over you like a terrible omen.

A deep scowl was etched onto his face and hands balled up, shaking. His eyes...were terrifying. They were wide and his pupils dilated and the look in them was one of a mad man. Rei stared you down with the wild look in his eyes as he started to circle your crumpled up form that was wilted on the ground, broken and afraid, trembling at the mere sound of his footsteps.

Continuing to circle you like you were his prey, he started to speak.

"I thought I fucking told you to stay away from him," His voice was too calm. Your eyes followed his every move, footsteps still echoing through the otherwise silent office.

"He's not good for you (Y/N), he's a slacker, he doesn't care about anything...including you." More tears fell freely from your eyes at his words.

"You know I'm the only one that can take care of you, right?" Crouching down in front of you, he grabbed your chin so you were looking at only him. His thumb caressed your soft skin as you continued to cry, your small hiccups and sobs only making him smile.

"You're already mine, I've touched you already," He gripped your chin just a little bit harder to emphasize his point before continuing.

"I've been inside of you, claimed you...I own you (Y/N), just admit it dear." Again, nothing came to your mind, no words left your mouth, you were utterly speechless. You weren't sure if it was the pure fear coursing through your veins or how far this situation has gotten and the position you were in, one you knew you'd never come back from.

"ADMIT IT, BITCH!" A harsh slap was delivered to your right cheek, a loud slap bouncing off his office walls as you fully crumbled onto the hard floor, your cheek searing with pain as you cupped it, your sobs increasing as the tears were on full blast. Your legs moved wildly as you tried to get some distance between you and Rei.

"Y-You would master! You w-would take go-good care of me." You cried out as Rei raised his hand again in a warning. You knew exactly what he was about to do and you just wanted this hell to end for the night.

You closed your eyes as the footsteps started again, but this time, went the opposite way, going toward his chair once more. "Come here." It was a command, opening your eyes, Rei was seated in his chair, legs sprawled out, hands placed on top of the arm rests.

Knowing what he wanted, you got onto shaky and weak knees and started to crawl to him, another rule he placed when he started this shit. Your knees were swollen and they did hurt, but you made it to his chair and climbed into his lap as requested.

Rei pulled you flush against him on the chair, you were straddling him, facing him. You sighed at the feeling of the soft chairs material on your knees, much better than the fucking wooden floor. His large hands went to your hips, this time much softer than before, but you still went stiff at the contact.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it (Y/N)?" His hands smoothed over your legs and ran up the expanse of your outer thighs.

Pushing you down onto his lap, you could feel him again and it made you shudder of course, he took that as a shudder of pleasure, a shudder of excitement even, but it was the opposite, a shudder of fear that ran down your spine.

"Now then," Giving you a chaste kiss on your slightly chapped lips, he continued, a smirk on his usually sotic face. "I think it's time that we move our relationship to the next level, don't you agree?" Not wanting to experience anymore physical pain tonight, you just nodded your head to his question. "Good girl, with that said, you're fired." Your eyes widened at his words. You stared at him a look of bewilderment on your face.

Rei just chuckled at your look. Smoothing your hair with a hand, he finally gave you an explanation. "You look adorable, looking so...broken. You're fired because you'll be moving in with me starting immediately." You opened your mouth to say something only to have Rei grab a chunk of your hair again and yank it a bit to the side.

"I fucking said you'll be moving in immediately...is that understood my good girl?" Shutting your mouth you whimpered a bit at the pain. Your answer sufficed him as he let your hair go and went back to soothing your tender head as if he wasn't about to drag you like a rag doll again.

"Movers will be at your place tomorrow morning to gather your things, your landlord has already been paid, and," He twirled a piece of your hair around his finger, a rare fond smile forming on his face. "The best part, our room will be ready and since the bed is new, we'll have to break it in...won't that be fun (Y/N)?" Biting your lip, you just nodded as Rei basically outlined your new life starting tomorrow.

Then, his hand traveled down to your stomach, a place he never really touched and caressed it gently as if it was made of glass. You were perplexed a bit at the tender actions Rei was showing and the look of adoration in his eyes made you a bit apprehensive.

"You'll be home from now on, since I'll be taking care of you. It doesn't make sense for you to work while you take care of our children." Your eyes widened at his statement. You were not ready for children, especially not with Rei, you wouldn't want to subject any child to this hell on Earth.

"C-children, I'm not-." Rei prevented you from talking by grasping your chin again. "What do you mean (Y/N), you are ready, we're ready for kids. It's just your nerves dear, but don't worry, I'll be here with you...always."

There were no words to describe the feeling you had in the pit of your stomach and the only thing you could do in this situation was hide your face in Rei's shoulder as the tears poured from your eyes, your whole body started to shake with sobs. Your captor only wrapped his arms around your clearly broken frame and held you close to him, but what you didn't see was the grin on his face as he "consoled" you.

Rei finally got what he wanted - you. Ever since he first laid eyes on you, he knew you would be his no matter what. The way you were submissive to him, the broken and frightened look on your face, oh, it drove him mad, but he knew he had to save you.

This world would break and drill you down more than he would. He smiled and kissed the crown of your head as you continued to cry into his shoulder, you were finally coming to terms with finally being his and his alone, you becoming his little wife and mother of his children. Yes, Rei was very pleased with how everything worked out even if he had to beat you down to get it through your head.

"I love you (Y/N), forever and always." He readied his arm if he had to remind you of your place, but to his pleasure, you pulled away from his shoulder, tears still dripping down your face, but your trembling lips lifted up into a halfway smile before muttering out, "I-I love you too master."

Oh yes, your broken state was so delicious, feeling himself getting excited at the mere thought of your crying and pleading face, he rutted against you grinding into you to prove just how much he relished your current state.

"Since you love me so much, why don't we get started building our family?" Rei's hands drifted up to your blouse, slowly undoing the buttons to get to his greatest prize.


	9. !Yandere !Naga Rin Matsuoka X Reader - Coils of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping, Yandere themes, physical assault, mentions of sexual thoughts/talk

Humans were vile, they needed to be eliminated.

That's what Rin has stuck to for many years, every time a human came into his woods, he killed them no questions asked. He felt no sympathy for those he killed, they caused nothing but destruction and misery.

Glancing down at the scars running up and down his exposed arms, he grimaced at the memory of the humans that hurt him years ago; slashing at him with knives and even trying to shoot him before he could even utter a word to those damn trespassers.

No matter, he killed them like the rest and from that day, no human has been able to leave his woods alive...except you. You were different.

You moved into one of the few cabins littered around the woods, turns out it was a cabin that has been passed down in your family. It was a bit run down, but you've been out there doing work on the small cabin.

Rin's watched you for hours on end, so far it's been eight months since you moved into the cabin and he knew your routine by heart. You kept to yourself, read a lot, gardened and just minded your own business. The few times he heard you talk, it was beautiful, like a Siren singing their song. Every time he went to go and kill you, he just couldn't. Each time he'd loom above your bed, his golden eyes racking down your body; memorizing the curves and dips of your body, slivers of skin on display for his pleasure as you slept soundly in what you thought was the safety of your house and bed.

No, he didn't want to kill you, he wanted to keep you. You'd be his own little human pet. He already knew your routine, so capturing you wouldn't be an issue and after watching you for months, he knew what he would have to grab to take so you would feel a little better - hopefully. After getting his cave ready for you, he was ready to take what was rightfully his. Slithering up the stairs, a few creaks emitted from the weight he put on the old wood, but you were a heavy sleeper so he paid no mind to the haunting sounds of the cabin as he made his way in.

Setting off, he moved around your place grabbing some of your things and placing them in a sack carefully and after that was done, all that was left was you - the most important thing. Entering your bedroom, he smiled as his eyes lingered on your sleeping form. Clad in nothing but a tank top and shorts since it was Summer, he had to restrain himself from ravishing you on the bed right here and now, but he didn't want to wake you up.

There was plenty of time to pleasure you once you both were back home. Quickly grabbing some clothes from your drawers, Rin put them in the sack with your other things and turned around to find your bed empty. Red eyes widened at your empty bed before a shrill yell echoed through the silent house and something rushed him, hard metal hitting his chest multiple times. Rin knew you were feisty, but this was unexpected. With a wicked grin, he turned around, his Red eyes easily adjusting to the darkness as your shaking figure stood there, metal rod in your hands and a determined look on your face. "Get the hell out!" He could hear you gulp as you gripped the metal rod, reeling it back and swinging it forward intending to hit him again. Smirking down at you, Rin easily grabbed the metal rod and ripped it from your hands.

It was actually adorable, thinking you could hurt him that easily, but he did give you props for trying. The bewildered look on your face was wonderful to see, the fear in your eyes was the icing on the cake, you knew you were in danger and there was nothing you could do about it. "Nicccce try (Y/N), but we both know I have the upper hand." Chucking the metal rod to the side, he noticed how you tried to be a bit sneaky by slowly inching back toward your only exit - your bedroom door, but Rin was superior with his enhanced seeing and hearing.

Before you could even make it three steps, Rin slithered quickly over blocking the door, and as a split second decision just to instill a bit more fear into you he wrapped some of his tail around your ankle and brought you crashing down onto the floor.

Seeing you thrashing around so helplessly as you were awakened something in Rin. Of course, he wished you were thrashing around for another reason, but that can be for later. A smirk made its way to Rin's face as you tried to kick his tail off and undo it from around your ankle.

With his smirk still plastered on his face, he tugged at your trapped ankle to make you inch closer to him.

"Sssstop ssstruggling, we both know you're not going to get away." For a brief moment, you stopped struggling and looked up at him, your eyes trying to search in the darkness for something. Without taking his eyes off your still shaking form, he flipped on the light to your bedroom.

Your eyes squinted as the assault of light, but thankfully you could see properly and hopefully find another escape route. Surely your eyes were playing tricks on you...In front of you, was a snake...a man....a mixture of both, something that you've never seen before.

"Why?" That was the only thing that slipped from your mouth as you continued to stare at the thing standing in the middle of your room with its tail wrapped around your captured ankle. It didn't answer you verbally and just tugged you closer to his towering form. Your arms flailed about hoping to grab something that you could use to defend yourself with, but alas, nothing was within your reach.

You were suddenly pulled from the floor, warm hands grasping your flesh as you were promptly thrown on the bed. You felt the weight of his tail pin you down onto your bed, you could feel the roughness of the scales rub against your exposed skin.

Towering above you as he continued to pin you where you were not even ten minutes ago, he just smiled down at you, showing off his sharp teeth to you. Honestly, you weren't sure if it was a type of power move on his part or not, but, either way you knew you were not going to get away from this....man easily. He cupped your face with one of his free hands and stroked the skin, his hands were cauloused and even the pads of his fingers had some variance of a scale to them, the mere stroke of your cheek from his fingers brought a chill down your spine.

"Why am I taking you," He only laughed and licked his lips, his eyes skimming over your pinned form as if you were his prey. "That'sss easssy (Y/N), because you're mine, my darling, lover... play thing, whatever I ssssee you fit for."

With his verbal claim on you, he sealed the deal by capturing your lips with his, of course, you tried to struggle, but once he wrapped a hand around your throat and squeezed the sides you decided to stop.

With his hands still in the same place, he rose up once more, this time a more menacing look was present on his face. "If I sssqueezed hard enough," His hands tightened around your delicate neck emphasizing his point as it became more difficult to breath. "I could easssily ssssnap that pretty neck in half...that'sss ssssomething you ssssshould remember before doing anything brasssh."

With a smirk, Rin added just a bit more pressure, making you grasp his hand , nails digging into his rough skin; as sign, a silent plea for him to stop. Sharp red eyes made contact with your terrified ones, tears were appearing at the corners of your eyes, he knew you understood his point crystal clear. Releasing your throat, you greedily took big gulps of air.

Your hands flew up to feel your neck, it was sore and tender of course and a few places hurt and you knew you were going to have some bruising show up. This...man was crazy enough to carry out his threat, you knew that for a fact. You didn't see a way out of this mess.

You could feel his hand run up and down your waist, nails scratching the supple flesh; a gentle reminder that he could instantly kill you if he wanted...a reminder that you were his and there was not a damn thing you could do about it.

"Now," Your eyes snapped up to meet his own piercing Red ones. "My name'sss Rin, you'll get to know me better sssoon my dear, and don't worry, I know everything about you, after watching you for a few monthsss, I've come to know every sssssingle detail about you...even the intimate onesss."

A chill ran up your spine at his words as you tried not to make a disgusted face at the realization this man has been watching your every move for the past few months. All the times you thought you were alone...was a false facade.

Before you could say anything, Rin hoisted you up and over his shoulder, your eyes were met with even more scales red and black shimmered back at you. If you weren't in this dire situation with this maniac of a man, you would even say that his scales were beautiful, but you knew any form of a compliment would only fuel his insane desires.

"Now, let'sss get home...dear." With those words, Rin slithered out of the room, his beloved in his grasp and you trying to come up with a plan to escape this new life...but, deep down you knew there was no way out of this snake's coil.


	10. !Yandere !Demon Haru X Reader - Hellish Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of violence, physical assault, sexual assault, dubcon, creampie, mentions of pregnancy, kidnapping, yandere behavior, descriptions of blood/bleeding, masturbation, degrading names, humiliation
> 
> \--

Demons rarely have feelings of need, want, whatever you might call it, the only thing they really felt was malice and the need for power. However, in Haru’s case, you struck something in his unbeaten chest and he’d admit it, he strayed away from his original mission, but he knew he just had to have you.

Haru first spotted you on the streets when he was stalking his target, some low life who broke his contract with the demon he summoned. Haru was the demon to punish those who break their contracts, demons don’t have any morals, but a deal’s a deal and breaking those contracts is something those in the underworld take very seriously.

He was stealthily following the target from the rooftops and just tracking his every move, getting his routine down, same as every mission, but something caught his eye, you. More specifically, you being mugged in an alleyway. Your terrified supple form pressed against the cold, unforgiving brick, a look of total petrification all accompanied with tears flowing down your cheeks.

You looked breathtaking to him like that, however he only wanted to see that exact same look on your angelic face in his presence and not the thugs currently threatening you with a knife, veering off with his mission, he jumped down from the roof and quickly made quick work of the creatine threatening you. 

He couldn’t help himself as they screamed and pleaded as his demonic claws tore through their brittle flesh as if they were nothing. All the while your shaken form slid down the brick wall. He could smell the scent of your blood as your skin scraped down against the bricks and it was intoxicating. Throwing the remains of the bodies aside, he stalked up to your quivering body, crumpled on the dirty ground, clothes stained with dirt and blood. Standing above you, Haru felt a surge of power that he craved, he wanted to see this petrified look on your face always, but he also wanted to hold you and keep you all to himself. Emotions were something unknown to a Demon, but he felt like this was as close to the feeling of what others call ‘love’. 

Crouching down he was eye level with you, his claw coming you to catch the ending stream of tears cascading down your face. You did recoil from his touch, but he didn’t mind. 

“T-Thank you...w-what are you?” He resisted the urge to smirk at your pitiful voice. Your voice was adorable, so quiet and meek and he wanted that voice to only meekly say his name. Licking his lips at the delicious thought, he didn’t answer as the sound of sirens alerted him more humans were on their way. Giving your form another once over, he quickly jumped to the roof before following the scent of the pathetic human he was originally after in the first place, but the lingering smell of your fresh blood would stay with him and with how unique and intoxicating it was, he knew he wouldn’t forget it. 

After figuring out the target’s routine, Haru grew bored as he waited to slaughter the vile being and while lounging in a tree one night, your scent hit his nose. It wasn’t as strong as it was when you were bleeding, but it was still there. The wind made your scent wrap around Haru and he breathed it in deeply. He finally had new plans for tonight and he was excited. Jumping from the tree, he followed your scent to your quaint house which to his delight was on the edge of town a little ways away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

That’s how he spent the weeks as he waited for his official date to kill the target - watching you. It was cute to see you so carefree and letting your guard down as you went about your house doing chores, dancing, cooking...and even your most intimate and private moments. Those were his favorite, to see you bathing, your naked form lathered in soaps as his dark eyes scanned what would soon be his. He wanted to run his claws down all the plush skin, leaving marks and just enough small cuts to have that heavenly blood of yours fill the air. He could feel himself getting excited every time he watched you bath. 

It was like any other night, Haru was watching you like usual, but you started doing something he only dreamed of. Seeing your naked form on your bed, one hand flicking and tugging at your hardened nipple, the other hand in between your spread legs gathering the weeping juices as you rubbed circles around your clit. Lucky for him, you left your window cracked just a bit that night meaning it was easy access for him and once the scent of your sex hit him he leapt to the cracked window, he needed you now.

As you continued to pleasure yourself, Haru slipped in and you were unaware as you were a moaning mess, head tilted back against the pillow, legs shaking at your building orgasm as your fingers continued to plunge into your slick heat. Easily hiding in the shadows of the dark room, his eyes didn’t leave your blissed out form as you continued to fuck yourself, your moans filling the room. Quickly unzipping his pants, he slipped his hardened cock out, precum already building at the tip of it. He started to stroke himself, his eyes glancing between your bouncing breasts to your dripping core where he was fixated on your fingers as they made a squelching sound as you fucked your needy hole. He picked up the pace as he could feel his own breathing becoming heavier the more he stared at you. He could feel himself getting close to his release, not even surprised that your alluring body and angelic moans made him get there so fast. He could tell you were getting close as well by the way your legs started shaking more frequently, your body trashing a bit on the bed at your upcoming release. 

Without a second thought Haru rushed to your bed, unveiling himself from the shadows. He did think about keeping his face hidden, but threw that thought out the window, you’re his now and he wanted you to have the image of his face imprinted in your mind for all eternity. Covering your mouth with one of his hands he climbed on top of you, pinning your body to the bed as you began to trash about trying to get free. 

“Stop moving or I’ll kill you.” With a harsh tone, Haru squeezed your mouth which he had covered. With the threat in the air, you stopped moving, your body coming to a still. Smiling in the darkness, he pressed his body against yours. You quietly gasped at the feeling of his cock sliding up and down your damp lips as the intruder continued to thrust himself in between your weeping lips. 

“I’ve watched you for weeks,” grunting, he stopped his thrusts and re-positioned himself, his leaking cock started to actually go past your lower lips. He could feel the tears as they trickled down your cheeks which only made him smile. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to take you so many times, have you just like this beneath me.”

Without another word, he plunged his cock into you, the feeling of your walls pulsating around him made him want to just fuck you wild, but he held back as he looked at your face, tears still coming down, but heat rushing to your cheeks and he could feel it seeing as he was still holding a hand over your mouth. “Now that I’m inside, I’m going to let you go, scream and you’re dead (Y/N), just enjoy what I’m about to give you.” With a nod of your head, the Demon lifted his hand as quiet whimpers escaped your mouth. 

Leaning down, he captured your lips, tasting the tears that dripped onto them. Slithering his forked tongue into your mouth, he explored every crevice he could reach. Haru’s claws gently dragged down the expanse of your bare body, he dug his claws into your delicate skin enough to draw some blood, the sweet scent he’s been dreaming about for weeks filling the room. A moan caught Haru off guard. Lustful eyes stared into your half lidded ones.

“Oh, so you like this...the pain?” Taking a single claw, he pressed it against the valley of your breasts and added just enough pressure to create a thin line of blood to appear to the sex filled air. To his amusement, a pleasurable moan left your mouth, your back arching off the mattress and your pussy tightened around him. 

“Do you like being used like this?” Pulling out his cock, a small whine of protest emitted from you. Before pulling all the way out, he plunged back into you making a scream erupt from your throat. Haru started to snap his hips, pistoning into you without a care in the world. Little streams of blood were running down your body, breasts and tummy jiggling with each powerful thrust he gave you. You couldn’t respond with a coherent sentence as your mouth was wide open, moans spilling out and breathing becoming ragged. “You like a stranger fucking you senseless like this? Such a little slut! Your pussy is squeezing me little human, you’re my little fuck toy now you hear me?” 

“N-No! I-I’m not yours!” Haru’s grin quickly faded as a growl came from him, his usually dark eyes becoming a menacing color of red as they gazed down at you, the tears still running down your face. A scoff left the Demon’s mouth one of his clawed hands wrapped around your neck, the tips of his claws digging into your skin just enough so you could feel it.

“You’re mine now (Y/N), I have powers that little human mind of yours can’t process, I’ll win in the end...every...single...time.” He gave your neck an extra squeeze at each prolonged word to prove his point and judging by the way your body trembled, it came across crystal clear. “You’re my fuck toy, my slut, my personal fuck thing, do you understand?”

You nodded your head the best that you could with his clawed hand still wrapped around your throat. Easing up on his hold just a little bit, he gave a hard thrust, making your whole body quiver. “Now be a good slut and take every ounce of my seed, maybe we’ll get lucky and we’ll have our very own hell spawn.” Your horrified face pleased him as his free hand grabbed your leg and hiked it up into the air, the new angle making his cock sink deeper into your slick heat. He could hear your heartbeat increase, you trying to gasp for air as the pleasure was written all over your wonton face. 

He could feel you even more, your plush walls squeezing him hard, trying to milk him for everything he’s worth. Seeing you bloodied up a bit, body jiggling, moans spilling out of your mouth and tears running down your face, fuck, he wanted to see that look on your face every day. To fuck you like this, claim you as his over and over again until he marked every inch of your body. He sped up his thrusts, hitting points inside of you that felt amazing. He could tell you were close as your hands shot out clutching the sheets of your bed. 

“I can tell you’re about to cum slut, good, cum on your master’s cock,” His words seemed to stir something within you as what he could only suspect was a moan of acknowledgement emitted from you. Swooping down, he captured your mouth with his as he felt you cum.

Your hands grabbed at his forearms, your legs and body twitching and convulsing as it succumbed to pleasure. Feeling your juices milk his cock turned on a switch for Haru as he ripped away from your lips and lifted the other leg up as well. With no remorse, he started to fuck you as deeply as he could feeling your juices sloshing around him. He could feel your legs shaking still as you tried to come down from your high, but that wasn’t about to happen anytime soon. 

“T-Too m-much, please!” Haru gazed at you through your spread, elevated legs, his cock still pistoning into your overstimulated hole. You had a fucked out look on your face, eyes half closed, fresh tears streaming down and bruised lips opened and just begging to have his cock shoved into it. That look on your face did it for the Demon as a loud growl ripped from his throat as ropes of cum released inside of you.

He kept himself inside of you as he continued to pump his seed inside of you. He kept you there for a few minutes, legs still elevated in the air and some cum still being pumped into you, but Haru didn’t want to pull out right away. After a good ten minutes for once he gently sat your legs down before gathering your overworked body into his arms and propping you up into his lap, his cock still impaling you. With his claws wrapped around your worn out body he kept you sitting up, your face slumped against his shoulder, your body exhausted and full as your combined juices stayed inside of you and his cock started to harden again.

His claws raked down your back gently making you squirm a bit at the contact. “You’re mine now (Y/N), you’ll be coming with me tonight back to Hell and you’ll be my pet,” Grasping the back of your head, he pulled it back, your poor face drained and weary. You were completely out of it and couldn’t even respond properly. 

“Say goodbye to the life you know now my little slut, you’ll be my little fuck toy for all eternity.” Without waiting for your response, as if you could anyways, he lowered you back onto the bed and lifted your now numb legs up once more before slowly pulling himself out. Haru smirked as you let out a groan at the loss of him and your mixed fluids started to gush out. The demon licked his lips as he continued to stare. He couldn’t wait to drag you back to hell and fill you up day after day and you couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

“Let’s get going to Hell little human, you’re mine for all eternity.”


End file.
